Physics Class
by sexlessdemonsandscars
Summary: Levi/Rivaille x reader AU Modern As if your first semester of college wasn't frustrating enough; new area, new people, and one sadistic, yet captivating physics professor, Rivaille. Disclaimer: I don't own SnK or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at fanfiction, please forgive me if it isn't up to par T~T But I hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think!

* * *

_"Agh!" _

A sandwich packed with every type of lunch meat and cheese imaginable, minus one large bite, is abruptly shoved between your eyes and the stack of papers you were focused on.

"Want a bite?" Sasha asks, her voice muffled by the missing bite of the sandwich in her mouth.

You wave your hand, "No thanks. Urgh! Just look at these crumbs!" You exclaim, brushing them off the stack of papers.

"Sor-eee," Sasha replies, taking another bite. "What's up your butt anyway?" She asks.

She was right, you weren't acting yourself, any other day you'd have taken a bite and not given a care about any spilt crumbs. Probably just first day nerves.

You've experienced several first days of school, but this one was a bit different. This was college. It wasn't much different, considering you were not far from home and still hanging around your old high school friends, like Sasha, but something felt off.

"Eh, just nerves I guess," you reply, flipping through the pages. "Who the hell makes a twenty four page long rubric," you sigh. Your new biology teacher, professor Hanji, obviously had a few screws loose. Twenty three and a half of these pages were just her random ramblings on her crackpot studies, and the other half a page was a simple rubric.

She pats your back with a grin, "Hey, don't worry about it! Maybe we should go out for ice cream or something before we head back to the apartment," she had finished up her classes for the day.

You shake your head a bit. "Maybe later on, I've still got.." you shuffle through your disorganized binder, "Physics with Professor Levi."

Sasha snickers, "Ah man, that sucks for you! I heard from Christa that he is a total hardass!" She says, lightly punching your arm. "When do you have him, anyway?"

You flinch at the punch. "I doubt it, Christa is just sensitive," You reply, before looking back at the schedule. "I have him- TWO MINUTES AGO!" You shove everything in your bag haphazardly, and dash in the direction of the F building.

"Have fun!" You hear Sasha call, mockingly.

"Way to start off on the right foot, (name)" You curse yourself silently as you frantically search for room F13. Locating it, you burst through the door.

Around thirty student faces turn to look at you. All of the students dawn business casual attire, neat hair, and good posture. You suddenly feel wildly underdressed in your v-cut (color) t-shirt, shorts, and knee-high socks.

There is a dark haired man standing before the class, not facing you. He is rather short in stature, yet appears to have a well maintained physique. He stands straight, with his hands behind his back.

"I- I'm sorry, I see, to have the wrong cl-"

"(Full Name)," the man standing before the class says without looking at you, in a monotone, yet annoyed voice, "You have the right class." He turns his head to look at you. His sharp grey eyes pierce into you. He does not look amused in the slightest. "You're late."

"I know, I uh, got lost," You lie lamely. "I'm so sorry."

"Just take your seat."

You sit in an open chair next to Eren Yeager, a boy who you had met earlier today in Prof. Hanji's class.

"As I was saying," Professor Levi began, going on about what he expected from the class. The set of rules thing guy had could go on for miles, but above all, he would not tolerate sloppiness, tardiness, or disrespect. You have the feeling he is looking straight at you as he goes over those 3 topics.

Exactly at 4:15, class was dismissed. With the exception of you, that is. "(Last name), please remain in your seat," Professor Levi said as you began to gather your items along with everyone else.

You remained seated as the students file out the door, until only the two of you remain in the silent room.

The silence is broken by his footsteps down the row where you sit. His posture is straight and his hands are behind his back. He stops just before where you sit. Silently, he hands you a rubric from behind his back, this one was just as thick as Hanji's, but filled with actual rules.

"I handed these out at the start of class. You weren't there for that," he said flatly. Jeez, it seems he'll never let it go that you were tardy.

"I said I was sorry," you say, trying to give your best puppy dog face.

"And another thing," He says, unfazed, "Your outfit. If you had paid attention to-"

"Yeah, yeah!" You cut him off, annoyed at the anal man. "I know, business casual. But, I see you took the time to inform everyone of this whole rule beforehand, because everyone was well dressed but me!"

His face remains cold. "If you had paid attention to the email I had sent exactly one week ago, perhaps you would have came to class more prepared." He leans down to meet your gaze, strands of hair fall down before his sharp, grey eyes. "I can already tell you're going to be trouble. If you don't start obeying procedure, I promise you, punishment is in your near future."

He abruptly turns on his heel and walks straight out of the classroom.

You remain in your seat, lips quivering in frustration. You can already tell, this semester is going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week is rough. In addition the stacks of homework you are faced with each day, living in an apartment with Sasha isn't as easy as you had first thought.

She just might be the messiest person on the face of the planet. The apartment is littered with wrappers, crumbs and paper plates. Not to mention, her dirty laundry and homework. You aren't the cleanliest person in the world either, but this was ridiculous.

Though, today was Thursday, and the last day you had class for the week.

All you have to do now is get through physics class and you had a weekend of relaxation ahead of you. You grinned with relief as you walked up the stairs of your apartment. "I really should bring a change of clothes in my backpack," You murmur to yourself as you climb the stairs. One of the many annoying aspects of Levi's class was the fact that you had to return home to change into your 'uniform.' But, a little extra walking never hurt.

You reach your apartment and sigh at the sight before you. The usual mess was there, along with Sasha, who is in a food coma on the couch. She moans and rolls to her side, crumpling the wrappers and napkins she was on top of. You giggle and walk past your friend to your room.

You open the sliding closet door and curse; you are running out of things to wear. You could just pick up the blouse and slacks that you had worn the day before, but it was a rule of his to never wear the same outfit two days in a row. But, you were running out of time and settled on a white button up blouse, a black skirt, over the knee white stockings and black flats.

Looking in the mirror you notice that the skirt ends in the middle of your thigh and knee, which could constitute as too short, but it could easily be tugged a little longer.

You check the time, "Crap!" If there's one thing you do not want to do, it is be tardy again. You grab your bag, rush out of your room, grab some finished work off the kitchen counter, and hurry off to class.

* * *

Upon arriving, you fish out the papers from the kitchen counter to place in the stack of homework on Professor Levi's desk. This is a routine that you have gotten used to in the past week. Though, as you go to leave after placing the papers in the stack, something about them catches your eye. The handwriting on the papers is not yours, it is Sasha's. This is her homework for her literature class! You gasp and grab the papers, turning on your heel to exit the room and call in sick. The last person to not turn in their homework, Eren, was scolded like a dog in front of the whole class. Though, as you reach the door to exit, you are greeted by a blunt knock to the head.

Levi had just stepped in the doorway and you bump into him head on. You almost stumble backwards, but he steadies you by firmly grasping your shoulders.

"Are you headed somewhere?" He asks suspiciously as soon as you are steadied.

"Uh- no! No I just.. Thought I left something outside," You say, slightly panicking.

"But, you didn't. Right?" He asks rhetorically, knowing you do not want to annoy him again.

"No, no, I did not!" You reply quickly.

"Very well. Take your seat." He orders, then heads to his podium.

You head to your usual seat, and begin twiddling your thumbs nervously as roll is called. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice Eren flinch as his name is called. He is still reeling from his scolding. That type of humiliation has to be hard to get over, and you can only imagine the punishment you'd receive, considering how your first day in class had gone. It would probably be so severe you'd be too ashamed to show your f-  
"(Full Name)."  
"Ug-Uh- Here!" You stumble. He looks up from his roll sheet and over his square framed glasses at you, slightly frowning at the disruption. Then returns his gaze to the sheet and continues.

* * *

Class passes by as it normally would, full of boring lectures, Levi viciously scolding random students for talking, texting, or sneezing, nothing out of the ordinary.

4:15 came around, and we all stood and began to file out the door. You're in the clear!

"(Last name)."

Shit.

The classroom emptied. Levi stayed put at his desk, waiting for you. You approach sheepishly. His eyes remained down at the stack of papers he was filing through. "You didn't turn in your work." His gaze shot up to yours. "Tell me, do you want to be a worthless piece of shit your whole life?"

"Wh- excuse me?" You ask, offended.

"You heard me, you idiot. If you keep this up, I could very well ruin your GPA." He removed his square frame glasses and looked straight into you. "And a poor GPA on your very first semester is not tolerated at this school. You will flunk out immediately," He says, with zero emotion.

You quiver with anger, holding back tears. "But- but Mr. Rivaille! I did it I just brought the wrong paper," You protest. "I have not been tardy, nor have I broken your dress code since the first mess up."

His gaze remains unsympathetic. "You can make it up to me." He stands from his desk and walks to the closet in the corner of the room, opens it, and steps back, holding his hand out as if to present the closet to you.

You peer inside, cleaning supplies. "What, you want me to clean your classroom?" You ask, crinkling your nose.

He nods. "You are to sweep, dust, mop, and wipe the windows. All the supplies are in the closet, along with a step ladder that you can use as needed," He turns away from you and walks to his desk. "I will be doing some grading here. I will expect you to be done as soon as I am." He places his glasses back on and returns to his work.

You grunt in annoyance. "You know, I have plans today!" You protest, desperately trying to get out of the cleaning.

"Too bad," He says, writing something on a page. "Oh, and (name). About your obedience of the dress code. Miniskirts are not exactly proper attire. Also, word to the wise; you shouldn't wear a black bra underneath a white blouse," Levi adds without lifting his gaze. "Now get to work."

You blush furiously, embarrassed that he had notice. Tugging on the bottom of your skirt, you grab a broom from the closet and get to work.

* * *

Hours pass, and the grey sky outside turns to a darker blue. The room is much bigger than it seems went you have to dust, wipe, and wax every inch of it.

Finally finished, you pull your hair from the messy bun you had put it up in and stand up to see if he had finished his work. Turning around to look his way, you immediately meet his gaze. His head was resting on his palm and his desk was void of any papers.

"When did you finish?" You inquire.

"Hours ago. You clean at the pace of a damn snail," He replied, not moving from his position.

"So you were just.. watching me?" you ask in a semi disgusted voice, and tug at the bottom of your skirt again, nervous that it may have ridden up as you cleaned.

"Don't flatter yourself," he retorted, lifting from his chair. "I had to ensure you didn't fuck everything up, like you did the windows." He said, tilting his head in the direction of the crystal clear window.

"What do you mean?" you spit, turning to the windows. "They're clean!"

"Look closely," he said, walking toward the windows. You step up with him, leaning in and squinting at the glass. Suddenly you feel a warm blow of air on your neck. You turn, and there he is, almost touching noses with you.

You are startled by this, but not wanting to annoy him further, you don't mention it and continue about the window "It- it is clean though," you start

"Shut up, you moron," he says before lightly pushing you against the window and pressing his lips onto yours. You are in shock by the kiss, and your lips remain still. He pulls away looking displeased. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry I was just- it caught me off guard," you stammer. He reaches his hand around to the back of your head and pulls you into him forcibly. His other hand is placed on the small of your back, pulling your body against his. He presses his lips onto yours, leaving a small line of saliva, and nibbles your bottom lip gently. After less than a minute, he releases you and turns to leave.

"Your definition of clean must be faulted," he says flatly, turning his head to glance at you. "And since you do not understand what clean means, let me be the one to inform you that your clothes are filthy. Clean them before you come to see me again."

The door closes behind him, leaving you alone, confused, and wanting more.


End file.
